Naruto:The Order
by Livathian
Summary: Justice will survive everything. It's a fact. The Corrupt shall fall from power, and the world shall once again be free from their rule, if only for so long. The Order may be dead. Assassins may be dead. But as long as Naruto Namikaze survives, their legacy, their creed does so as well. The Creed Lives, as does vengeance. Naruto, Assassin's Creed, and Dishonored Crossover.


I'm revising this story just a tad, you know, little rewrite here, maybe there, 'cause I reread what I wrote and didn't like it like I should have. Now, remember, I'm still not able to update on a set, or quick, schedule. AFJROTC, Drama, School, Homework, Etc.

Main rule: Naruto and Minato are a tad bit older than in Canon.

Prologue:Fly away little Eage

_The world is an imperfect place, a vortex that sucks the souls out of men and women alike, that destroys their hearts and turns them into nothing but greedy, hateful, ignorant hulls of what they once were. And in this world, there once were men and women that protected against these very concepts, these sins. They held a very strict code... a Creed. They fought tooth and nail against all who raised the hand of evil against the world. They brought the gavil of justice down upon evil. But they were nothing. No one and everyone. They were The Order, The Brotherhood, The Assassins. No one knows where they came from, how they came from, or why. Their ancestry dates back century after century, and its become rumor, speculation, a myth, that the Assassins have just always been. That they are gods own enforcers sent to Earth to right all the wrong injustices. The rapes, and murders. The hate, and deaths. It's all wrong. Every actual documented piece of evidence against the Assassins, wrong._

Dark blue eyes glared dangerously from beneath a white hood. The owner sat, on a bench, a bottle of rum held, openly in the view of the public, in his right hand. His eyes darted left, and then right, cautiously. The two figures beside him, an old man, and an old woman, respectfully, paid no mind to the figure, despite his attire. People strolled up and down the dark, fog filled streets of The Village Of Coal. Men laughed as women flirted with them, trailing their index fingers down their chests seductively. Drunken men staggered from the fog, joking loudly with their drinking mates, tripping over themselves as they tried, desperately, to find the correct path home. The hooded figure's eyes roamed again, up and down the streets. Young, and old, women alike stood on street corners, selling their bodies to anyone who was drunk, and loose, with their money. The eyes under the hood seemingly flashed for a moment, and, through his eyes, everything changed. The man's surroundings darkened, almost completely black, and everyone's figures changed, becoming blue, some red, and finally, a golden. The golden figure was, obviously, a woman's figure, standing on a street corner, her left hand placed delicately on her hip, her right leg cocked outwards.

The hooded figure sat, staring in the direction of the golden figure, every once in a while titling his head back as he downed small portions of his rum. The elderly couple sitting next to him began chatting back and fourth, never stopping, never ending. Suddenly, from his peripheral vision, another golden figure entered into the foggy scenery before him. The new figure, a man whom was dressed in, admittedly, a fancy bussines suit, completed with a top hat and cape, walked directly to the first golden figure. The two ensued in, what the hodded figure resting on the bench assumed was, a conversation, at which at the end of, the female figure hooked her arm through the male's, before they began to walk away from the street corner. Dark blue eyes narrowed harshly as the hooded figure stood to his feet, taking a final swig of his rum, allowing all that passed him by to observe his uniform, or could have, had any actually taken interest in him.

The figure wore a white robe that trailed over his upper body. As it came to just below his thighs, the robe split, traveling down behind his legs. The upper portion of the robe was slid open into a v shape, allowing bystanders to see a black string dangling around his neck, holstering a hidden, silver penant. Attached to the neck of the robe was a hood, which was pulled over the figures skull. The rim of the hood was completely rounded, though it casted an eerie shadow over the man's face, coming down just above his eyes, hidding his features from view. The inner linings of the man's robe was blue. The sleeves of the robes traveled down, visibly, to his forearms, where they were then tucked into a pair of unidentical gauntles. The left gauntlet was, mostly, brown leather, with a peculiar symbol made out of metal attached to the top. Other destinct design were attached to the leather, around this design. The brown gauntlet extended down over a brown, fingerless, glove, which held studs over the knuckles. The other, right, gauntlet, was made out of black leather, the majority of it being completely black. Two straps wrapped from the top, to the bottom where a line of silver designs eextended down on the inner forearm, the two most distinct be a skull, as one would see of a pirate, and the same symbol from the brown gauntlet. The black gauntlet extended down over a black fingerless glove which, like his left glove, held studs on the knuckles.

One string of leather, on either gauntlet, dangled down by the man's hands, each having a bead attached at the end. One red, on the left side, the other blue on the right side. On the man's shoulder sat a pair of spaulders. The left spaulder was a black spaulder which traveled down to just above the elbow. The other spaulder, much smaller, being exactly on the shoulder, was brown, and had a flourish finish to it. The two spaulders were attached to a brown, in some spots blackening, leather chest piece, that covered his entire chest. Buckled to the front was a pair of guns. Strapped on over this chest piece, was another, maneuvered around the first. It was simply three brown leather straps that wrapped around the figure's body, buckled to a very elegant silver triangle. Pulled on over the man's body was a hunting bow, complete with a holding cylinder, which arrows were freel seen from, attached to the second leather chest piece.

Attached, rather tightly, around the man's waist was a, rather large, brown leather belt. Wrapped over the leather belt were two red sashes, one much more elegant, holding the symbol from his bracers in an extravagant way, being buckly down to the red material with brown leather. The other, a thinner sash, with a much smaller, yet very much the same, symbol attached to the front. One of the sash's sides dangled down the figure's right leg. Attached, more to the leather belt, was a throwing knife holster, which held three throwing knives. Dangling from the man's right hip was a mask, shaped like a human skull, looking as if it had been mashed together from scrap metal. The two eye sockets each held different lenses from which, presumably, allowed some kind of benefit to the user. Attached to the hip, directly beside the mask, was a tomahawk with a red cord tied around the head, and a feather dangling from the handle. The head was shaped to look like the symbol from the figure's bracers. On the back of the belt was, buckled in place, two more guns. Attached to the left side of the belt was a beautifully designed sword that held a guard that branched out, seemingly as if it had wings. From the gap in the robes, you could tell that the figure wore a pair of fitted, yet not tight, pants. The pants went down to be tucked into a pair of worn black boots which held metal plating on them.

The figure pushed through the crowd gaining agry comments from passing civilians as he pushed them, rather hardly, and, more often than not, to the ground. Truthfully, the figure really couldn't care all that much. He disliked a lot of people. The masses, the majority which sinned for corruption and greed, and then expected to be treated as gods. Civilians who held an air of holier than thou attitudes. It rubbed the figure the wrong way, and he was, in fact, a man who held grudges. As he pushed through the crowd, his eyes narrowed as he shifted, his eyes seemingly flashing again as two red figures appeared before him, their back turned. Not one to ever be seen to fall behind, the hooded figure brought the glass rum bottle into the air before bringing it down on the first figure's skull, hard. It broke, loudly, as the man crumbled to the hard, asphault ground, blood leaking from the wound the glass had applied. His comrade, startled by the loud noise, swirled on his heels. The robed man produced a dagger, its hilt branching, before planting it into the second figures gut. As the hooded man continued to walk forwards, he ripped the blade out sidesways, sending the wounded man to the ground, before returning it to its designated hiding spot on his body, before ayone around even realized that there were two dying men on the walkway.

The hooded man never stopped, never faultered, as he marched forwards, the two golden figures still in his sight as they walked down the dark, foggy, streets. Every now and then, the male figure would look over his right shoulder, as if to see if anyone was following them, at which time the hooded man would take residance among a group of talking civilians, or a bench with a pair of old, resting, people, as he had been earlier that evening. Finally, the two golden figures turned down a rather abondoned street before the 'gentleman', a term the hooded figure used loosely, ducked into an alley, followed closely by the woman. The white robed figure's eyes narrowed as his vision returned to normal. Kicking off of the ground, he latched onto the side of a building, quickly scaling it using anything he could grasp. Small chipping, window bars, bricks that had become loose from their resting places, before he reached the roof. At which point he then ducked down into a crouch, silently creeping across the black shingles, a male's voice cutting through the foggy silence. "So you're sure we're safe here? No one will find us?"

_The Order of The Assassins, The Brotherhood, it's not what the records says. The Order has not always existed. It has existed for centuries, yes, but long ago, it wasn't even an order, not a brotherhood. It was a group of men whom banded together, shared the same beliefs that the masses had become ignorant, had allowed themselves to become blinded, and, in effect, corrupt. They fought back against this corruption, yet, another group rose to power to fight back, with just as much force. They were a group whom, much like the Assassins have held multiple names, whom, much like the Assassins, have no factual records to date them. None outside their guild, anyway. They were, are, the Templars. They have gone through many names, many phases, all evil, but their goal has remained the same. To conquer the world. The Assassins have prevented this for generations. But, the Assassins are no more. The Order has faded from existence in a time of shinobi. A time of Ninja._

_It's confusing really, how the world adapted our bodies to be able to control elements. Or maybe it wasn't nature. Maybe it was the technology that human kind toyed with before we were ever born. It doesn't matter. That world is gone. Destroyed by war, just like everyone before that. Some technology remains, this is true. But very few. There are no 'guns' left in this world, none that any know of, besides myself, and mine are, in fact, relics. Far harder than those that once existed. There are now war machines. But in a time when man controls nature, and not the other way around, who cares about technology? Not many men, that's for sure. They would rather try to dominate each other for land. Yes, that's what the world has come to, a world without the order, a world without justice, a world without any to fight for the weak. At least, that's what the corrupt believe. The Order is dead. The Brotherhood is dead. This is all very true. There are no true assassins left, because no one cares for the assassins any longer. Except one, that is. Me. I am the last true Assassin, whose lineage may be traced to some of the very first of the 'Original' Order._

"What?" The woman whispered as he glanced, seductively, as it would be, over her shoulder, at the man behind her. "You don't trust me?" The man stood still for a moment as the woman walked, or strutted, rather, across hard asphault, towards him. The man watched her for a moment as she preformed a few provocotive motions before he took in a deep breath. Then, he lashed out out, wrapping his hands around her throat. With a violent motion, he had the bend of his left elbow at her throat, his left hand now holding a knife to her throat. With a low, menacing, growl, the woman found herself pushed, harshly, against the brick wall. She let out a frightened shriek as the man released short, ragged, breaths.

"You? No, no, no my sweet. It is me of which you shouldn't have trusted." The top hat wearing man returned, his voice rough as he trailed the knife across of her throat. "You would think that you whores would have learned when I came onto this depressing scene of which thirteen year olds and women of seventy nine prostitute their bodies, for what? Bread? Yes, I've seen you lot prostitute for bread. Yes, you would think that you would have gotten the hint that whores no longer have a place in the heiarchy of this world. And, because you can not grasp this idea, there is no longer a place for life in you body." There was a soft thud on the asphault, one that the top hat wearing man paid no attention to. The woman, however, allowed the corners of her lips to turn upwards. "Is there something that amuses you wench?!" The man questioned angrily as he pushed her, harder, against the wall.

The, the man was flung across the dark, foggy, alley, crashing into trashcans, sending them scattering in opposite directions. The man struggeled to his feet, dazed. As his blurry vision, slowly, returned to him, the white hooded figure sailed through the air, crashing into the man's chest, sending him, once again, sprawling onto the ground. His right arm raised high into the air, an almost silent sound was made as a metal blade shot from his black gauntlet. Then, without mercy, without hesitation, the blade was slammed directly into the pinned man's skull. The hooded figure stared at the man for a moment, the man who was now frozen in time, his eyes widened to giant proportions, his mouth opened in shock. Then, he jerked his arm free, the hidden blade of his gauntlet returning to its resting point. Moving from his position of which he had been in, stradling his victim, the man reached up closing the man's eyes. "Rest In Peace, Comrade." The man spoke softly for the first time, a deep voice resonating as the woman sighed in relief.

"Thank the gods, I was beginning to think you'd been held up." The woman that had almost been slaughtered spoke up, bringing the hooded man's attention to her. Reaching up, he removed his hood, revealing what it had once hidden. The man's hair was long, around to the middle of his neck. The woman was certain the hair had been a bright bright blond at one point, but now it was a dark, blond mane. His facial features were ridiculously handsome, despite a few scars that traveled through his right eye, his left cheek, and upper lip.

"Forgive me for scaring you then." The man spoke as he turned, walking out of the alley, followed closely by the woman as she tried to keep pace with the hooded man, whom was intent on getting as far away from the crime scene as possible. The two traveled the streets, the woman trying to spark conversation with the man, most attempts using sexual advances, all of which the handsome blond ignored, for the most part, until they came to a brothel, which, of course, they entered. "I believe this is where we part ways." The woman pouted as the formerly hooded man walked up an elegant set of stairs, before coming to a stop in front of a rather aged woman. As this occured, men and women found, 'partnership', in each other, retreating to the back rooms as money jingled.

"well, if it isn't my favorite _Assassino_." The woman spoke to him with a smile, in an Itallian accent, something that was rare in the days of the Shinobi. The man allowed a ruggedly charming smile to cross his features as he bowed, ever so slightly, to the aging woman.

"Belladonna, It hasn't been that long since we've seen each other." The assassin replied, apparently imitating her voice as it came out with an Itallian accent, in a sharp contrast to the words he had spoken in the alleyway. The woman released a laugh at her reply, giving the assassin a wave of her hand.

"Yes, a day or two, I agree. So tell me, you killed him, yes? The man that has been harrassing my girls? This, Jack The Ripper?" The blond man before her raised an eyebrow before nodding, slowly turning to grab hold of the railing beside him, looking out over the lower floor.

"Have I ever failed you, Belladonna? No? There was never any reason to doubt me. The man that this village calls Jack The Ripper, is dead. There wasn't even a struggle from him. A simple job, really. Belladonna, I have news for you. News that you may not like. I am leaving." The woman's eyes widened as she turned to the assassin, her mouth opening. The man, in response, held up a hand, silencing her. "No, Belladonna, now is not the time for you to speak. Now is my time to speak." The blond cut her off, losing the Itallian accent he had added to his voice. "I am leaving because this world is corrupt. The Order no longer exists, and no ones holds any rememberance of them. No one but the very few people like you, a woman who was alive before the last of the order disbanded and died. And then there is I, the last true descendant of Assassins. The last true assassin. And because of this, because there is no rememberance of the order, becuase the Order is dead, there is no fear of them. Templars run rampant. Tyrants rule with iron fists over their so called territory. And no one stops it. No one even attempts to. The ninja villages? They could care less. Unless you pay them, they do nothing. That is not how I operate. This is not how the world should operate. You know this as well as I. After all, you were alive before the world fell into the vortex it is now. I am leaving to remedy this. I will slaughter the masses that follows evil so blindly, I will destroy the romance the corrupt has with their creed, and I will kill all who stand in the way of Liberty and Freedom. I do this, because of my Vendetta, and so many others. I do this for Justice. But, I do this for a darker reason as well. One the Order would have ffrowned upon. I do this for Vengeance."

"You miss her, do you not?"

"She was my mother, of course I miss her. But she is gone now. And you are here to look over her grave. She no longer needs me. I leave tonight, Belladonna, before the authorities even find The Ripper."

"What about yourself? You do this for so many others, and your own vendetta, but you're probably to die. What about that?"

"If it means to liberate this world as my ancestors before me have done, if it means to return the world to a time when my ancestor Altair Ibn La Ahad reigned as Master Assassin, or Ezio Auditore formed the Brotherhood. If it brings this worlds to a time when the seas feared Edward Kenway, a time when Connor Kenway brought freedom to a nation where hope was lost? Back to a times of Aquilus, Aveline de Grandpe, and Nikolai Orelove? Back to the time when Corvo Attano delivered justice for wrong doings? Back to the time when Desmond Miles sacrificed himself for this corrupt greedy world? I will gladly die for their memories, their beliefs, their justice, their vengeance." The aging brothel owner almost, almost, released a smile as the Assassin, intensely, numbered off his ancestors with fire in his eyes. "Now, speak no more, Belladonna, if you have nothing to say for my argument." With that, the Assassin released his hold on the railing, walking down the stairs as the woman stared sadly after him.

"Farewell, Naruto." The man stopped at the double doors of the Brothel household glancing over his shoulder to the woman, before he gave a nod in her direction. Then, his hood was replaced on his head as he exited the building, back into the dark foggy night. The woman stared at the double doors for a long time, so long 'her girls' began to worry about her. Then, she turned and walked away, never looking back.

_And so, I will do as my ancestors would have. I will liberate this world once again. It will be harsh. The souls of the corrupt far outwiegh the innocent and I will annihalate all of the corrupt. They will know no mercy from me, no mercy in the memories of my ancestors and their Order. They will only know the ends of my blades. They will know justice, and they will know vengeance. You may ask yourself, who I am. I am Naruto, son of none. I have no father, having been a bastard child of the Fourth Hokage. I have been called many things, Naruto Kenway, Naruto Attano, Naruto de Grandpe, Naruto Orelov, Naruto Miles, Naruto Auditore, but I am simply, Naruto. Naruto Of The Brotherhood. The Final Assassin._

The Assassin, or, more simply, Naruto, krept across the rooftops of his current place of residence, People cloudeed the foggy streets below, as they were known to do. The blond haired assassin's vision returned to its 'Second Vision', the majority of the bustling people truning below. At the end of the building he sat upon, however, near the gates that lead down a winding dirt road from his current village, were three red figures, guards, two on foot, and one on a horse. The blond tensed his muscles as he ran along the rooftop before taking a jump front the building. Stretching out his arms and legs, the figure landed in a hay cart before rolling out, his eyes narrowed. Rushing acroos the ground, he kicked upwards, his feet connected with a wall. The blue eyed young man used this momentum to launch himself on an outstretched wooden plank, just by the guards, whom paid no attention. It was, after all, hard to see an assassin in the first place. Then you add in the facttors of the darkness and the fog. Kicking off of the plank, the blond, seemingly, glided through the air, slamming into the man on the horse, a blade releasing from his left gauntlet, which slammed into his head, killing him before the two ever reached the ground.

The guard's comrades jumped at the sound. It was common knowledge to them, the Gate GUards, how dangerous their village actually was, though they had, somehow, convinced their civilians otherwise. So, when one of their Horse Rider just suddenly fell over, dead, it caused them concern. One of the guards moved to walk forwards when a sword sliced through his midsection, completely severing him in half, his two halves falling away from each other on the ground. The remaining guard jumped once again, shivering as he backed away. When he, however, bumped into the armored chest of a man, he released a rather womanly scream as a wet spot appeared on his uniform pants. To the guard, it seemed that death itself was glaring at him out from under that white hood. The figure's arm raised upwards, holding a gun towards the guards head. "Please, I'm sorry, what did I do, what can I do, don't kill me!" The man pleaded with the Assassin, whom merely stared at him from his shadowing hood.

"The wicked have no mercy, therfore the wicked recieve no mercy. Rest in peace with your comrades." The gunshot rang out, waking the few who were actually asleep at that particular time of night. The guard's body fell to the ground, limp, dead. The hooded figure stared at the three guards before he turned sharply, jumping onto the armored horses back. The Assassin once again took in his devastation before he kicked the horse's ribs harshly with a 'Hya', sending the horse forwards, through the Vilage Gate's, Naruto leaving behind his Farewell Path Of Justice.

_I will be the Gavlin of Justice as the Order once was. I will deliver Justice as the Brotherhood did. I will dilver Vengeance where others can not. I will be the fist that fights against the Evil, Corrupt, Greedy, Tyranny that controls the world. And the fist will come down, and the fist will destroy all in its path of fire, and only the innocent shall be spared. The Gavlin has rang out its judgment, that judgment is coming, and with it, vengeance for everyone wronged! The fist has launched its attack, and the greedy, the corrupt, the tyrants, the sadists, the templars, they're all dead... Their bodies just haven't registered that yet._

The Land of Waves had once been a beautiful, thriving, land. Naruto would know, his mother had brought him there many times. BUt the Land of Waves that now laid out before him was a sharp contrast to that image. It was a complete difference. It was disturbing. It was enraging. Naruto's horse galloped through the dirty streets of the small village as said blond jumped upwards, grasping ahold of a overhanging wooden beam. The young man swirled over said overhanging piece twice before he released himself, falling down to the ground, kneeled down on one knee, watching the horse that had transported him from point A to point B. Said horse galloped on, never looking back, never paying attention to the assassin, just like every other person in his life. With the flourish of his robes fluttering, the assassin stood to his full height once more, being over a good six feet tall, before looking around the streets. No body bustled, no. As a matter of fact, there were very few people in the streets. And those that were didn't appear to be doing too well. Flies swarmed around dead bodies, human beings with ribs showing trudged down the dirt paths, windows laid in shards, ripped flags flapped loudly in the breeze. There were no children playing. In fact, the assassin saw no children at all.

Naruto glanced around the street, before his eyes came to rest on an old, aging woman sitting on a street corner, he back against the wall, her head hung low. The blond walked forwards, lowering his white hood as the woman raised her head to stare at the oncoming stranger, slightly in fear. "Please, sir, do you have any change to spare?" The blond took in the woman's appearance. Her face old, wrinkled, looking like leather almost like his gear. She lacked a few teeth here and there, while thers still sat in her mouth, rotting.

"What has happened here, madam? I once traveled through the Land of Waves with my mother, and it was not at all what I see before me. Please, explain to me how this disastrous change occured?" The woman took in his strange clothes before looking in his eyes, and laughing at him, spitefully.

"Please, it has been years since the Land of Waves was not like this. twelve years if I remember correctly. But I can't remember, I no longer have access to a calender. But, if you must know, a Tyrant, an evil, corrupt, little rat of a man, name Gato took over everything that the Wave had to offer. Now, we have to pay him for everything. And the village is about to die because of it. I've lost everyone, everything. That's why I'm on this corner. Just begging for change, trying to get by for just a few more minutes, maybe hours before Gato's doings unhinge me, and send me to my grave. But, enough of my self pity, right? You don't actually care!" Naruto stared at her before he produced a small leather pouch filled with golden coins.

"But I do care. Life is not meant to be lived this way. Take this money, and leave. I rode in on a horse, it should be somewhere outside this village, near water, lost. Find it, mount it, and leave. Use this money to start a new life. Live your life for everything you've lost."The woman took the coins, looking towards the man with wide eyes as he reached over his shoulders, pulling his white hood over on his skull. She could barely mutter out her question.

"Why?"

"Because, the liberation has begun. This world will be returned to the times when Justice prevailed over tyrany, like that of which you see before you. This place, this small village, is the beginning. This is where I begin war. This is where I begin my stand of Evil. And you... do not need to be here madam." With that, Naruto turned on his heels, preparing to walk away from the aging woman, to leave her to her devices, when four, rather healthy, men began walking down the dirty, grimy, streets, the woman gasping in horror.

"By the gods, that's Gato's men. Everytime they come around here, somebody dies!" The woman warned the blond Assassin, obviously trying to get the young man to flee.

In response, Naruto drew two of his throwing knives, not even glancing at his former aquaintance. "And this time will be no different. Now leave, and do as I told you." The woman stood to her feet, opening her mouth to protest. "Go!" The aging civilian scurried off, just as the four men reached Naruto's position.

"Well, well, what we got 'ere boys? A little lad lookin' fer trouble? Gato won't mind if we take out a little aggression on 'em, neh?" Two of the other three chuckled in response, though the third took a step backwards. The brave three drew weapons, swords, to attack the white hooded man. Automatically, Naruto released his two throwing knives, allowing them to bury themselves in the skull of one of the thugs. The man tumbled to the ground as Naruto rushed forwards toward the shocked men. Jumping into the air, the blond assassin kicked off of one of the men's chest with his left foot, sending him stumbling backwards, before his right foot came to slam into the another man's face. As the assassin landed on the ground, he withdrew the two guns from his chest piece, spreading them to either side, before releasing fire. With a loud clap, almost like lightning, the two men fell, dead, leaving one, the one who hadn't been too jumpy like his team. The man closed his eyes with a deep breath as Naruto replaced his guns in their holseters.

"So this is how I die? Never imagined it'd end like this... I thought all of you assassins had been exterminated. Tell me, how long have you assassins been back?" The man opened his eyes, only to find the assaulter, gone. Confused, he swirled around, finding a hidden blade buried deep inside of his abdomen. The man gasped in pain as Naruto lowered him to the ground, holding his head up from the ground. To the two, the world seemed absolete,as if they were the only two beings in the entire universe that existed, the only things that existed, as if everything else was nothingness.

"We never left... Templar scum." The man laughed, blood coming from his mouth as he reached upwards, touching his killers hood.

"Incredible, the assassins were dead... but now you're not..."

"Tell me, Templar, why did you do what you did? Did it accomplish something in the end? To join their cause has been the death of you. And for what?"

"For what? Money, power, women, everything. We are not all so _noble_ as you, _Assassin_. Some of use are just greedy, we only want to look out for number one, numero uno. That's me. I just wanted to make sure I got by."

"And you got by just all right, until my blade found you. Now, Templar scum..." The assassin reached forwards to his victim, closing his eyes as he had done so many times before, even though the man still had breath in his body. "Rest In Piece." The man laughed again, the blood staining his face.

"I'll see you in hell, Assassin." With those words, the Templar passed into the next life, his body nothing but a hull. The assassin stayed put for a short moment before he returned to his feet, retrieving his used weapons before quickly fleeing the scene, just before civilians came to see what all the rucus had been, their ideas that they would find more humans murdered by Gato's men. Instead, they found Gato's men themselves, dead, murdered.

_Justice, Vengeance, The Creed... It has all been reborn. As long as I, naruto, live, the Order will never die. The Brotherhood will forever live. This is fact, this is truth. I am he who destroys the corrupt, I am he who defies evil. I am the Son of None, I am the Legacy lost in time, I am the Legacy Of The Order Of Assassins, I am the Legacy Of The Brotherhood. I am Naruto, holder of the Creed._

Prologue End

So that's my revised edition, hope somebody likes it, I think it ran a little smoother than the original version...


End file.
